


Crepes and Kisses

by earth_to_sonia (orphan_account)



Category: TikTok - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Nick Champa - Freeform, Pierre Boo - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Pouting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, TikTok, YouTube, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/earth_to_sonia
Summary: What happens when Nick decides to prank his boyfriend Pierre by ignoring him all day. Based off of a YouTube video on Pierre and Nick’s channel
Relationships: Pierre boo/ Nick Champa, Pierre/Nicky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Crepes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So like I noticed there were no fanfics for Pierre and Nick and I think they’re a really cute couple so I decided to write one. Hope you enjoy!

“Nicky! My love can you grab me a towel” Pierre’s voice echoed around the house.

Nick was currently in the kitchen setting up his video camera. After making sure he had gotten good lighting and a nice angle he started recording. 

“Ok hi guys so today I’m going to be ignoring Pierre all day to see how he reacts. Usually we just do this for TikTok videos so I’m kinda nervous to see what his reaction is if I do this all day. I’m going to take the camera with me to get his reactions on video since we’re doing errands most of today - we have to pick up the car, go shopping for some food and new clothes - so yeah this’ll be interesting.

Pierre’s voice filled the room again “My Love!?”

Nick laughed and looked at the camera before whispering “He’s asking for me but I’m just not gonna respond.”

“Are you there? I need a towel.” Pierre called again and Nick had to cover his mouth to stifle the giggles falling from his lips

“I need the towel” Pierre called again his french accent getting stronger

“Baby are you there?” He called again and Nick had to fight the urge to respond to his boyfriends adorable yet pitiful calling.

“Nicklaus.” Pierre paused “Nicklaus!” 

Nick turned his head and mouthed something unintelligible at the camera.

“I can see you. What are you doing?” Pierre called out poking his head round the door. Nick quickly hid the camera he was holding and turned it off. He would film the rest later.

The next shot was filmed in the car so the camera had been placed next to the cup holder in order to capture both the reactions.

“Huh look” Pierre gasped “Baby look a restaurant. Can we stop.”

Nick said nothing and kept driving. “Baby I wanna burger. Baby wait why are you ignoring me” Pierre pouted and Nick once again had to resist the urge to kiss him and make him happy.

Nick drove past the restaurant and Pierre let out a wail of disappointment. “I wanted a burger baby  
I was hungry” Pierre whined again his french accent becoming even more prominent

“If you are that’s not cool. That’s not cool. Not Cool. Not cool.” He repeated over and over again. Nick almost burst into laughter at that very moment

They pulled over to drop of the car and while Pierre went into the bathroom Nick pulled out the camera to update the fans.

“So Pierres in the bathroom right now before we go to buy some clothes. I was very mean in the car but it was quite funny

The camera cut to the shop where Pierre was trying to decide between two pairs of trousers. “Which one? This one or this one” he asked holding up the articles of clothing. Nick purposely angled himself so Pierre was facing his back and when he became really grumpy he placed the shoe he was holding in Pierre’s hand and walked off. Which made him huff in annoyance.

“Ok so we’re waiting for an Uber now and Pierre won’t sit next to me or talk to me so I think I really annoyed him.”

The camera panned to the Uber where Nick had purposely placed his hand in the middle seat so when Pierre reached out to hold it he snatched it away.

After a whole day of ignoring Pierre Nick decides to come clean. “Hey Baby.” “What’s wrong why are you talking to me now?” “It was all a challenge. The ignoring you all day. I’m sorry.” He answered pulling Pierre in for a hug. “Oh well that means that you have to be nice to me now and you can’t say no to having pizza for dinner.” Nick sighed “Ok well have pizza for dinner.


End file.
